


I'll Lean on You

by dangsu



Series: Spring Break [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangsu/pseuds/dangsu
Summary: Mikey gets news that his father relapsed into his alcoholism and a million thoughts are speeding through his brain. The only thing that seems to get them to slow down is Pete Wentz.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Series: Spring Break [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I'll Lean on You

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup? I hope you enjoy this short story I wrote. Also, this is a series of mine, the Spring Break stories. They are all oneshots of the gang during their spring break :) Check out the others if you haven't. Oh yeah! They are also in chronilogical order!

The spring air gave a fresh aroma and the slight breeze kept it circulating. The air was cool and collected, it was reassuring. The stars in the sky were twinkling like dancing ballerinas and the dark sky allowed the stars to take center stage. It was beautiful. 

Mikey scooted a little closer to Pete. The pair were sitting on top of the Way’s roof. Well, it wasn’t exactly all the Ways. The Ways lived in a row houses that came in pairs. One of those old Victorian homes that got split in half by the county inorder to sell the homes for cheaper and to accommodate more families. So technically, half of the roof was the Ways and the other half were the weird neighbors’ roof. 

Pete smiled as he felt the warmth from Mikey’s body. Mikey figures Pete just likes being near him. The smile was only brief, as if Pete suddenly remembered what was going on and reminded himself that now was no time for smiling. The mood soon went somber. It was deserving.

Mikey remembers when Pete first transferred in from Chicago in sophmore year. Mikey was fifteen then, so Pete had never met Mikey’s dad. Mikey’s parents were divorced. They didn’t hate each other or anything- they just didn’t love each other.

That was fine, it was whatever. Mikey still saw his father most holidays and they were on good terms. Even though Mikey only saw his father for a total of maybe seven days a year, he still noticed the drinking. Donald Way was an alcoholic, no way around it. He was a functioning alcoholic, sober until five. That never was an issue until recently.

Mikey’s father recently got laid off. It was whatever. He’d find a new job. That was until he didn’t. He apparently went two months without work, two months he spent drunk. Eventually he found some part time work and was able to make it to a rehab center. That was four months ago. 

Donald Way recently relapsed. He got laid off again. He went to rehab again. This time, it’s not a thirty day program, it’s ninety days. Mikey was scared. He didn’t know what was going to happen, for his father, brother, or himself.

Gerard had started drinking in freshman year of highschool, as many kids do. Gerard didn’t tell Mikey this until Mikey was in freshman year and Gerard offered Mikey a beer. “One doesn’t do nothing, trust me, when I was your age I drank three for the first time and felt hardly anything”. Gerard didn’t start getting heavy into drinking until when Helena died six months ago. He started binge drinking. He didn’t do it everyday, but he did it often. It never scared Mikey before, Mikey was a big kid used to other big kids doing big kid things. But after his father got taken into rehab, Mikey wasn’t too sure about Gerard’s drinking.

Mikey was also scared for himself, what if he became like his father? It was a far shot, Mikey didn’t drink unless he was at a party. Due to his friends who where all stoners, he tended to smoke more than he drank. He never drank at home unless with Gerard, he just went out with friends. But it still scarred him to think he might end up like that if he was not careful.

It was ten o’clock when the boys went on the roof. It was now twelve. Mikey wasn’t usually a big talker, but tonight he was. He told Pete everything. He talked about his father, Gerard, and his fears. He then proceeded to smoke through a pack of Gerard’s cigarettes that he stole. Mikey had to admit, he sure could use a drink right now, although that would just make him feel guilty and paranoid.

“I just thought we wouldn’t have to come back to this. I thought it would be okay”, Mikey said finally. Pete just nodded at Mikey, giving him those large sympathetic eyes. Pete ruffled his fingers through Mikey’s hair and put his arm around him.

“You’re gonna be alright, Mikeyway”, Pete reassured. Mikey didn’t seem so reassured.

“I think I’ll be. It’s not me I’m worried about”, was all Mikey said.

“Hey”, Pete said after a few moments of silence. “You wanna do something stupid tomorrow? Like really stupid. I feel like doing somthing stupid”.

Mikey smiled. Pete knew. Pete just knew how to cheer Mikey like nobody’s business. Another reason Mikey was smiling was because he knew Pete. He was anticipating what ever Pete had planned. Pete was kind of oblivious to alot of things and he made Mikey look like he had common sense, so when he said he was going to do somthig stupid, it was going to be stupid.

“Of course”, Mikey replied before nuzzling into Pete’s arms.

The boys stared at the stars in silence. They huddled closer as the night went on and the wind got colder. If any onlookers saw, some may say that they were cuddling, like boyfriends. Mikey grinned at the thought. Mikey thought he could get used to it. He could get used to having some warmth to lean against.


End file.
